Ghetsis
Ghetsis (Japanese:' ゲーチス 'Geechisu) is one of the executives of Team Plasma, and the main antagonist of Pokémon Black and White. He is notable for being the only Crime Syndicate Executive from the main series of Pokemon games who serves as the final trainer of the game, as opposed to the usual Champion. He has a son called N. Personality Ghetsis's personality seems to be that of a kind, gentle man. As the game progresses, he gradually reveals his true personality: that of a cruel megalomaniac who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He has no qualms in using the innocence of N for his plot to rule the world. Contrary to many of his speeches, he views Pokémon merely as tools, thinking them too valuable to be lost. He has great charisma, as he was capable of convincing the members of Team Plasma, including the Sages to follow his ways. His charisma is demonstrated as many people are somehow influenced by his speeches, making them to at least rethink the relationship between Pokémon and Humans. Despite his villainous goals, this marks the first time the discussion of Pokémon rights and freedoms have been thoroughly discussed in-game. He seems easily infuriated when things don't go his way, so he was noticeably angry when N decided that the player should have the other Legendary Pokémon to fight him. When N was defeated he was even angrier; his plans had taken a major blow, resulting in him challenging the player in a fit of rage. He is known to be a brilliant scientist, as one of the Plasma Scientists claimed that he created a system capable of robbing Pokémon from the Storage System from over all the world. In the Manga : Main Article: Ghetsis (Adventures) In the games The player will first meet him in Accumula Town where he gives a speech to the locals about how you shouldn't enslave Pokemon. Ghetsis is described as having a bitter and look-at-me type of character. His son is N, as he specifies while lecturing him about losing to the player. During your quest, the player finds Ghetsis numerous times telling everybody to send their Pokemon to Team Plasma to be released back into the wild. Ghetsis's motives are different from that of N's because N understands Pokemon and supports them with a full heart. Around the end of the game, when N was defeated Ghetsis appears and says that the once impressive leader was a disappointment for losing to the player, and then reveals that he was using him all along just for his own needs, to use Pokémon to rule Unova. After saying this he thinks that N is a pathetic Leader and should be banished from Unova forever, he then challenges the player as the final trainer of the game (excluding there being a Champion in the main game and counting his absence post-game). Despite his strong team of Pokemon, Ghetsis loses to the player. After that, he is taken away by Champion Alder and Cheren. However during the battle within the Castle, Ghetsis escaped from Cheren's custody, from where his current location is unknown. As revealed by the Shadow Triad, not even they know where he will go or what he will do. Sprites Pokemon Trivia *Ghetsis and N's last names are Harmonia, similar to "harmony" as they try to bring harmony to Pokémon. *Ghetsis' name may be a play on the words "get this", as he wants to get the world (rule it). Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Team Plasma Category:Generation V Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Unova Region Category:Unova